The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,081 B1 to Kingston describes a method of preparing a beta titanium-composite laminate for use predominantly in aircraft structures. The beta titanium-composite laminate comprises a first layer of beta titanium alloy having a certain yield strength to modulus of elasticity ratio and adhering a first layer of composite having a certain strength to modulus of elasticity ratio to the layer of beta titanium alloy, thereby forming a beta titanium-composite laminate, where the yield strength to modulus of elasticity ratio of the first layer of beta titanium alloy matches the strength to modulus of elasticity ratio of the first layer of composite such that the first layer of beta titanium alloy will reach its stress limit and the first layer of composite will reach its stress limits at about the same total strain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,272 to Westre et al. discloses a hybrid laminate and skin panels of hybrid laminate structure that are suitable for a supersonic civilian aircraft. The hybrid laminates include lay-ups of layers of titanium alloy foil and composite plies, that are optimally oriented to counteract forces encountered in use and are bonded to a central core structure, such as titanium alloy honeycomb. The reinforcing fibers of the composite plies are selected from carbon and boron, and the fibers are continuous and parallel oriented within each ply. However, some plies may be oriented at angles to other plies. Nevertheless, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, a substantial majority of, or all of, the fibers of the hybrid laminates are oriented in a common direction. The outer surfaces of the laminates include a layer of titanium foil to protect the underlying composite-containing structure from the environment, and attack by solvents, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,247 to Zweben et al. discloses heat conducting laminates and laminated heat conducting devices, having at least one layer of metal and at least one layer of polymer matrix composite material having low-thermal-expansion reinforcing material distributed throughout and embedded therein. The coefficient of thermal expansion and the thermal conductivity of the laminated heat conducting devices are defined by the metal in combination with the polymer matrix material and low-thermal-expansion reinforcing material in the laminate. The coefficient of thermal expansion and thermal conductivity of a heat conducting device can be controlled by bonding at least one layer of metal to at least one layer of polymer matrix composite material having low-thermal-expansion reinforcing material distributed throughout and embedded therein. In one embodiment, the laminated heat conducting device comprises a plurality of alternating layers of aluminum and epoxy resin having graphite fibers distributed throughout the epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,024 to Hoggatt discloses structural reinforced thermoplastic laminates capable of supporting loads in at least two directions and containing by volume about 45% to 65% fiber reinforcement. The laminates can be used with or without metal cladding.
In the manufacturing processes of precision devices, such as flat panel display devices and semiconductors, a transfer member for transferring these components is used. Such a transfer member may be installed in a device such as an industrial robot for moving precision devices. The components are placed or held on the transfer member and moved to the desired location. In flat panel display manufacturing, for example, high temperature displays are transferred between process steps by automatic robotics. These robots have end effectors (e.g. support arms) that lift and provide a resting place for the display panels during their transport. Ceramic and aluminum have historically been used as the end effector material due to their stiffness and purity levels. Recently, CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastic) has been introduced as end effectors because of their stiffness, cost and vibration damping properties have been desirable. However, CFRPs are black in color and absorb radiant thermal energy from the display panel during transport which is detrimental to flat panel displays because too much heat transfer can damage the flat panel display or other heat sensitive material. This feature limits the market of CFRP end effectors in flat panel display manufacturing were it is important not to absorb radiant thermal energy.
It is desirable to provide a transfer member (e.g. support arms or end effectors) that prevents energy absorption by the CFRP, such as for flat panel display transport.